


Late night Greek Fires

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Play, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Arriving back from a wonderful date. Yang and Pyrrha decide to have a little "fun" with one another.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 20





	Late night Greek Fires

The door to the Team JNPR Dorm room slammed open, nearly hitting the wall adjacent to it, as Pyrrha and her love Yang stumbled into the room. Their lips locked together in a heated fervent kiss. Their bodies pressed up against one another, while Yang’s hands roamed about. Getting a good firm squeeze of her partner’s plump rear. The two of them were just arriving back from what had been a wonderful date night planned out by the blonde. Consisting of a dinner, and hitting up a club where the two danced the night away. 

By the time the two had reached the academy, lust and alcohol were fueling the twos’ minds and bodies. Unable to keep their hands off one another before making it to the dorm room. Empty; Pyrrha’s teammates had been absent for the evening. As the redhead knew with her currently hazy mind that every Friday was movie night. An activity that Nora herself had requested (or rather demanded) Jaune and Ren do at the start of every weekend with her. Pyrrha being an exception due to her planned date with Yang ahead of time. On top of Team RWBY being busy with their own devices, be it either late-night studying. Or just having a night off to themselves. Neither girl would have to worry about any interruptions throughout the night. 

With a cute yelp, Pyrrha found herself tossed onto her own bed. Her heart thumping wildly against her chest as Yang stalked up to her. Primal, near predatory lust, danced within those beautiful lilac eyes that made Pyrrhe offer no resistance against the voluptuous brawler. Who in turn made short work in ridding Pyrrha of the form-fitting red dress she had worn for the night. The attire having done wonders in complimenting Nikos’ vibrant red hair, along with her emerald-colored eyes. Not to mention leaving little to the imagination for her curves and eye-catching round plump ass, that had stolen more than Yang’s gaze during the evening. 

Seeing the silk clothing sink down to the side of her bed, Yang’s little black dress soon joined it. Leaving the two naked and giving them a chance to admiring the other’s bodies. “Damn, I can never get enough of this sight every time I look at you, Pyr.” Yang chuckled, going down and pressing her equally large mounds against her girlfriend’s. “I can see why Weiss could never stop staring at you.” 

Pyrrha wanted to reply, but a needy moan was all that the beauty could manage at the moment. Heat pooled within her quivering sex, arousal beginning to seep out of her while her nipples stiffened and rubbed against Yang’s. Her body already beginning to miss Yang’s touch despite her body snuggled up against her. Something that wasn’t missed on the blonde as she saw her silent plea shining within her emerald eyes. A part of her was tempted to simply tease the girl and leave her wanting a little bit more. But she decided against it, after a wonderful night and being treated to Pyrrha’s gorgeous figure. Yang couldn’t hold herself back anymore even if she wanted to. 

Snaking her fingers into her panties, Yang glided her slender digits along Pyrrha’s lower lips. Her lips curling up into an amused smirk from feeling Pyrrha’s juices begin to coat her fingers. Even in spite of the numerous time the two had been intimate with one another, it never ceased to amaze Yang just how sensitive her body was towards pleasure. A sharp hiss filled Yang’s ears as Pyrrha jerked her hips up slightly. Pressing up against her hand as if encouraging the blonde to plunge her fingers deep into her core. 

‘She must be feeling really horny tonight.’ Yang mentally chuckled, noting how impatient her little ‘Invincible Girl’ was beginning to get. Something Pyrrha was known for doing whenever Yang took too long in giving her what she desired. It was actually pretty cute watching the Mistral Champion behave in such a childish manner. 

If anyone had told her before she had started dating the beautiful Mistral Champion, that the girl was a complete and utter submissive woman. She probably would’ve laughed off the very notion given the indomitable presence Pyrrha always had around her wherever she went. But as time passed and she got to see more and more of the woman behind the celebrity, she began to realize what type of fragile and vulnerable woman she truly was on the inside. One that abhorred her status and desperately craved someone to view her as who she really was, not what her title had brought her. 

And Yang had been the very thing Pyrrha desired, helping the girl break away from her chains and experience a chance to live her life the way she deserved to. And yet, on the night the two had become intimate with one another something had awoken within Yang. Seeing Pyrrha look so weak underneath her, her face flushed and contorted in euphoria. Lit up a flame of dominance the normally outgoing spunky girl didn’t think she was capable of. And this revelation would change the way their relationship would be defined between the two of them from that point on. 

Tangent aside and deciding to answer her lover’s wordless pleas once again, Yang happily obliged and pushed two of her fingers into her lover’s burning sex. Earning a long drawn out moan from Pyrrha, her inner walls immediately clamping down around the slim digits forcing their way inside of her. Wriggling about, the very tip of Yang’s manicured nails could be felt grazing along her folds, searching around for one of her many weak spots inside of her. 

Yang’s ministrations, however, didn’t stop at her core; taking the opportunity, she latched onto one of her lover’s mounds. Having been left unattended until now; Pyrrha let out a shocked gasp of pleasure from Yang’s soft lips wrapping around her pink-capped breast. Her teeth occasionally grinding against the erect nub, working in tandem with her tongue tracing along the pink flesh. Sending shivers down the young woman’s spine. Squirming and moaning helplessly from the action as the blonde suckled and tugged gently against the sensitive nipple. All while taking the other breast into her hand, squeezing and playing with the sensitive flesh. With the excitement akin to a young child would have with a toy. 

The relentless assault soon became too much for Pyrrha to take. With a cry, she bucked her hips upwards and came intensely all over Yang’s fingers. Gripping the sheets tightly, her toes curled as she sprayed and covered her bedsheets with her juices. Her mouth parted slightly in an inaudible shudder while her pussy quivered and convulsed. Yang was a bit surprised at how fast Pyrrha had her climax. Even for her, it felt a bit too sudden, “Either the alcohol’s made you more sensitive this evening. Or you just couldn’t help yourself, huh Princess?” 

Pyrrha bit her bottom lip, looking away with a shy blush at the little nickname Yang had given her. “It’s not my fault,” She mumbled, “You know all my weak spots.” 

Yang laughed out a little at that. “Fair enough I guess.” Pulling her fingers out of Pyrrha. Yang brought them to her mouth and gave a nice long lick. Humming in delight at the sweetness of Pyrrha essence coating her digits. The seductive act served to make Pyrrha gulp for her suddenly dry throat. “Well don’t think we’re done yet, now it’s your turn.” 

Blinking and wondering what she could have meant by that. Pyrrha soon found herself staring at Yang’s exposed crotch. Neatly shaven with a thin trail of arousal running along her lips. Her scent hitting the redhead’s nose was more than enough to excite her for what was coming next. She almost couldn’t wait as Yang spread her lip with her index and middle finger, bringing her snatch close before Pyrrha met her halfway. Plunging her tongue almost hungrily into Yang’s core, bringing her hands up to Yang’s waist, and pulling her down to allow her to slide her tongue deeper into her partner’s depths. 

Yang had to bite her finger to stop herself from screaming out suddenly at Pyrrha’s aggressive action. Her other hand holding the top of the girl’s head, not only to keep herself steady. But to ensure sure she wouldn’t pull back from eating out the blonde. Not that Pyrrha had any intention of doing so in the first place. The moment Yang had forced her into an intense climax and shoved the girl’s face deep into her pussy. The blonde had successfully destroyed any thoughts of resistance the tall amazon may have had floating in her hazy mind. Her emerald eyes stared up lovingly at the horny blonde, who was too busy losing herself on Pyrrha’s tongue to notice her. Gripping a fistful of her hair and rocking her hips against the redhead’s face while she groped her own breast. Providing additional pleasure for herself on top of what Pyrrha’s tongue was already giving her. 

Moaning from the sudden grinding taking place over her mouth, Pyrrha brought a hand to her pussy. The entire region was sticky and wet from her previous orgasm. Pushing three fingers inside she vigourously started pumping her cunt, her other hand occupying her breast. Pinching and teasing away at her sensitive erect nipple. The two girls were soon in their own little world, focusing on nothing else but their partner. The sounds of sensual long since filling the air and more than likely seeping out through the door of the Team JNPR dorm room. 

Working in tandem with fondling her body, Pyrrha licked and pumped her tongue as best as she could inside of Yang’s folds. Her taste buds exploding from lapping up the sweet arousal coating her tongue. Feeling the inner walls begin to quiver around her wet muscle, Pyrrha could tell Yang was beginning to approach her own climax. Her hunch turning out to be correct by Yang speeding up the pace of her rocking her hips. Her breathing turning into pants while sweet moans started oozing out more audibly. Wanting to cum at the same time, Pyrrha doubled down on her efforts. Pinching and tugging on her nipples, alternating between them while she twisted her clit. Quickly bringing herself to her own climax as well. 

“F-Fuck! Pyrrha!” Yang’s pants started becoming labored, the heat pooling in her core building up more and more. Pyrrha was pulling out all the stops in wanting to ensure this would be the strongest climax she would ever have. With a sharp hiss of pleasure; Yang couldn’t hold it in anymore and threw her head back squirting powerfully all over Pyrrha’s face. Her juice spraying uncontrollably as her pussy quivered and twitched spastically. Pyrrha did her best to drink as much of Yang’s juices as she could, reaching her own orgasm that left a huge mess of her already soaked bed. Her eyes rolling into the back of her skull with a dopey moan leaving her muffled mouth. 

The two remained as they were for a few moments before Yang hunched forward and slowly removed herself up off of Pyrrha’s face. A soft gasp of air could be heard from the weakened Pyrrha who was using the opportunity to catch her breath. Plopping down next to her with a soft thump, Yang stared up at the ceiling with a hand over her head. The strength in her body depleting rapidly as she finally started coming down the high of her hard-earned ecstasy.

Sending a glance over to Pyrrha, Yang smirked and reached over. Gently taking her girlfriend’s hand into her own. “Hell of a way to end the date don’t you think?” 

Pyrrha wordlessly nodded her head, a part of her already planning what their next date would be. Cuddling up to her girlfriend closely, she could already feel herself smiling deeply being unable to for wait next time.


End file.
